giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elvenar/SWTOR Guide Introduction
Introduction (of Introduction) In light of several requests for guides (and dire need in some cases) I'll be puting together some class guides for the PvP and PvE aspects of SWTOR. The guides will be mostly on PvP but in most case the rotations can be related to PvE. I'll be doing DPS and Healing Sorc first off but if anyone wants me to do their class/spec let me know and I can probably make one. SWTOR Slang In this and other guides I'll be using some gaming/SWTOR lingo to shorten it up and make my fingers hurt less from typing. So here they are: *Jugg - Juggernaut (a class) *PT - Powertech (a class) *Sins - Assassin (a class) *Mercs - Mercenary (a class) *Sorcs - Sorcerors (a class) *Mara - Maraders (a class) *Ops - Operative (a class) *Snipers - Yah...guessing you can get this one *DPS - Damage Per Second (sometimes used just to mean damage) *Guard - An ability Juggs, PTs, and Sins have which redirects damage to them. *WZ - Warzone *FP - Flashpoint *Node - The objectives in various warzones (turret controls, pylons, bomb sites, etc.) *Cap - When you interact with a node to try and claim it for your team *Guildie - Guild members *LoS - Line of Sight *CD - Cooldowns (defensive or offensive) *GCD - Global Cooldown (the very slight delay after using an ablility before you can use another) *Inc - Incoming (example: "1 inc" - 1 enemy incoming, or "I'm inc" - you're re-enforcing a node or something) *Ops - Operation group (group of 8 players) sometimes used for operations General SWTOR Tips Before I create a guide for the specific class there are several key components of the game that you will need to know regardless of class. *Vote below you - When grouping with guildies vote for the guidlie below you on the scoreboard. Make sure to not hit the DPS or healing tabs right after a match until you vote for the guildie below you. If you're on the bottom (no shame in that) and there's no guildie below you, vote for the guidlie at the top. This rule of thumb is just an easy way to make sure each guildie gets a vote. *Don't waste GCDs - Don't stand around in a fight. Using you basic attack or heal is better than stand still in a fight. If for some reason you can't DPS someone as a DPS off heal or position yourself better. If your team is fully healed up and you're a healer (this can happen often) help out by DPSing or stunning the enemy. When I heal I'll often times use a GCD to stun an enemy healer to help out the DPS and then get right back into heals (granted: be smart and don't use this when everyone is low or during a spike in DPS). *Be vigilant - I can't stress this one enough. Especially for DPS/Tanks (but healers too if you're team is dumb), keep your head on a swivel. In an arena you don't have to be quite as aware but in Voidstar, Hypergates, and Alderaan know where you're fighting, know if someone's trying to cap the node, and try and think if it makes sense to try and cap the node yourself. *Number don't matter (sorta) - This ties in to the previous point quite a bit. After a WZ people will often judge a player's skill level or MVP worthiness based off of their prime stat (Heals for healers, DPS for DPS, and protection for Tanks). While DPS and Heals are good to have, they aren't necessarily the best. Often good guards or stealth cappers are the real MVPs of WZs yet aren't anywhere near the top DPS spot. It's also important to know where your DPS is going. I've seen Voidstar games where my team blew threw the doors and won easily yet when the scoreboard popped up the other team had the top 4 DPSers. *FOCUS THE EFFING HEALERS (mostly) - If you're a DPS (in 8v8s...4v4s are tricky) and the enemy team has a healer or two...target them please. It doesn't matter how much you wail on an enemy DPS (unless it's like 5 of you) if the healer is just gonna keep healing them up. Just 2 good DPS on a healer can shut them down or even kill them. Once the healer is down burn the rest of the ops down quickly before they respawn. *1 Guard - Not calling anyone out (AHEM LAG AHEM) but some players don't seem to get that you only need one guard for 99% of the time. If you know there are 3 or 4 ops/sins who are gonna gank the node then 2 guards might be warrented, but in 99% of WZs you won't know this. 1 Guard is more than enough. When the WZ starts and you see someone run off to your node don't follow them unless you see an enemy inc. *Call when guarding - When you're guading talk to your team. If you see an enemy coming at you in the distance call out "(Insert number of enemy) inc." If you don't see one approach or they stealth attack you BEFORE YOU ATTACK OR DO ANYTHING ELSE (except interupt a cap) tell your group about them. It can be as quick as "1 w" (meaning one enemy west) but make sure you tell them. Even if you think you can take them say "1 w but I got it" and if you start losing call for help. *Inserting more as the come to mind. Gearing Soon to come. Category:Blog posts